


"One day, someone is going to strangle you with your own hair."

by Aurialle



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurialle/pseuds/Aurialle
Summary: Our idols attempt to put on a production of Rapunzel, and for some of them, the stakes are much higher than usual.  Nazuna makes a confession.  Chiaki discovers the joys of twirly dresses.  Wataru's wig gets snatched.For ESO Round 2.  Prompt (#24): (ship) is forced to partake in a theater club play ; it is somehow CRUCIAL that they do well in it





	"One day, someone is going to strangle you with your own hair."

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't beta'ed by anyone so uh. Severe apologies for that, and also for posting it late, and the title, and also if I picked the wrong rating because honestly I was a little lost with that. I will not, however, apologize for formatting my description like a TAZ episode description. Also… while Wataru isn't exactly an angel in this, just remember that Nazuna is operating with _very_ specific information.

Sometimes, when he had free time, Nazuna enjoyed watching the club activities of the other Ra*bits members. His favorite tended to be the tea club, as they were always well stocked with delicious food (possibly too much for a three person club), but it was so endearing to see any of these kids pouring their hearts out doing something that they love. On this particular day, he was sitting in on a drama club rehearsal, and he would come to regret this.

They had started working on a version of Rapunzel, which was bound to deviate wildly from the source material. Wataru was in the title role, Hokuto was the prince, and Tomoya was the evil wizard (or possibly witch, none of them were in costume so it was difficult to tell if Wataru would yet again force Tomoya into playing a woman) who was keeping Rapunzel in the tower. Currently they were doing the iconic 'let down your hair' scene, and for the most part it was going normally.

Then, when Hokuto tried to actually pull on Wataru's hair, something completely unexpected (even by drama club standards) happened. Nearly all of Wataru's silky sky blue hair fell to the ground, leaving him with the shortest hair in the room- possibly even the whole school. He looked stunned, like he'd never in a million years expected this to happen. Then he started laughing, almost like some over the top supervillain. "None of you are could ever _dream_ of what would happen if this got out."

All the color faded from Tomoya's face, and he was nearly shaking. "What do you mean?"

"You and Hokuto-kun haven't even begun to see what I'm capable of. And as for your precious nii-chan, I have… sources. Sources that could tell the entire world something I'm willing to bet he hasn't even told you."

Nazuna was terrified, the most scared he'd been in his entire life. He'd worked so hard to be seen as a man, to keep people from questioning him or figuring out that he was trans. Was Wataru threatening to take all that away? Did Shu, the only student that Nazuna had ever come out to, tell him? Had he gone into the most secretive of the school records and seen everything that hadn't been fixed yet? Nazuna wanted to run, to get out of there as fast as he could, but he could never actually escape this. His biggest secret was about a fundamental part of who he was, and he'd do absolutely anything to keep the world from knowing. He just had to hope that Wataru didn't understand how desperate he really was.

"In fact… I think, just for the little rabbit, I'll add some extra conditions. He has to star in our production, _and_ he has to do some recruiting for us."

Nazuna breathed a sigh of relief. He could do that. If Tomoya had asked him, he would have done it for every play. He just hoped that other people would be willing to go along with this.

* * *

Nazuna was pacing back and forth, trying to figure out who he could get in on this. He had to find at least one more actor (though apparently if he found more Wataru would just pull new roles out of thin air), and was also heavily encouraged to bring in people to help construct the stage and create the costumes.

His first thought was to drag his boyfriend, Chiaki, into this. He wasn't sure how great of an idea that was, mainly because he wasn't nearly ready to come out, and he wasn't sure how else he'd be able to explain how incredibly frantic and nervous he was. 

And yet… he knew he had a couple of easy ways to get Chiaki to do pretty much anything for this production. On top of his generally romantic nature that made it a lot easier to convince him of pretty much anything, Chiaki had been trying quite hard to impress the younger Ra*bits members in the past few months, and Tomoya was… stubborn when it came to this kind of thing. And, as much as Chiaki liked to argue that it was completely different, he did have _some_ acting experience from his work as a stuntman.

Perhaps most importantly, however, was the fact that he couldn't think of anyone else he had much hope of actually convincing, not without Chiaki's help anyway. Tomoya would protest endlessly if Nazuna was responsible for bringing Hajime or Mitsuru into their mess, Shinobu would have to be begged, and anyone else he tried would probably know better than to get involved. So, completely and utterly dreading this, he set up a date at Chiaki's favorite restaurant and hoped that everything would go smoothly.

"Is something wrong, Nito-kun?"

Chiaki didn't know the half of it. But this… this went beyond Nazuna's habit of keeping things bottled up. He knew, eventually, he'd have to come out, but he wasn't going to let anyone else dictate when he did it. "No, not really. It's just… Tomo-chin asked me to be in his next play and I'm a little nervous about it."

"I'm sure you'll do great! Maybe I can help you with your lines?"

This was almost _too_ easy. "I'm sure that'd help a lot. Actually… I think they still need a few more people to help out if you're interested? They're doing Rapunzel, and I think it'd mean a lot to Tomo-chin."

Chiaki took a few minutes to think it over, or perhaps he was just trying to savor his meal. It was difficult to tell. "Sure, it seems like it'd be fun! Especially if we get scenes together."

Nazuna instantly let go of all the tension he didn't even realize his small body was holding. He could do this. As cheesy as it felt to say, if Chiaki was by his side, he felt like he could do anything.

* * *

Somehow Wataru had decided that the best roles for the couple would be Hokuto's parents, which seemed… a bit odd to Nazuna, as neither of them had Hokuto's dark hair or bright blue eyes, but he knew better than to argue about this. Or anything really.

There was one thing, however, that Nazuna couldn't even begin to understand. If this entire thing _was_ about what he'd thought it was, then why had Chiaki been cast as Hokuto's mother? Of course, it may have just been that Chiaki looked better in the wine red dress that was planned, which… wasn't something Nazuna would disagree with. He'd always believed that dark colors like this suited Chiaki better than the Ryuseitai leader seemed to realize, and honestly there was some small part of him that wished more people, including his boyfriend, had participated in Anzu's unit swapping experiment just because Chiaki would have looked incredibly hot in an Undead, Knights, or even Valkyrie uniform.

Then he realized that _this_ was probably the plan. To distract him with how gorgeous his boyfriend was. Why else would Wataru have had a version of Chiaki's costume ready less than a week after he'd gotten involved?

Meanwhile Wataru was studying Nazuna's costume, perhaps a bit _too_ closely. "Nito-kun. Are you sure Anzu-san has the right measurements?"

Honestly she probably didn't. Usually she helped with unit uniforms, which in Nazuna's case meant that he had to have some extra centimeters added to all of his (already pretty loose) shirts because he couldn't bind while performing. Although Wataru's apparent ignorance of this was _also_ strange…

Chiaki's voice suddenly broke through. "Hello? Earth to Nito-kun?"

Nazuna felt like he jumped to the ceiling. He hadn't even realized he'd been zoning out. "Don't scare me like that!" He knew full well that this was mostly his fault, but that wasn't really the point. "And yes, I'm sure Anzu-chin got it right." 

Chiaki seemed like he didn't believe that, but thankfully he didn't press the issue any further, or question Nazuna taking his bag with him to try the outfit on. 

Honestly he wanted to cry. He felt like everything about him was being scrutinized and it was a feeling he absolutely hated. But he had to go on, or else… he couldn't even think about what would come next.

He quickly put on the shirt, which was surprisingly more fitted than he'd been expecting. Of course, it was made assuming that the measurement he'd given Anzu was the size of his entire torso instead of just his chest, but still. Then it occurred to him- maybe he shouldn't be binding during this. He had no idea yet how long or physically intense it would be, plus he'd have already spent nearly the entire day in his binder already…

"Nito-kun? I think you dropped something."

Nazuna turned around, expecting to see Chiaki holding something like a water bottle or some pens, something that he wouldn't really care if he never got back. Instead, in Chiaki's hand (the only part of him actually in the room) was a ball of white fabric that Nazuna knew, instantly, was the sports bra that he'd intended to change into before he went home. He could feel his heart beating faster and harder, and despite his best efforts he was starting to cry. This wasn't how he wanted Chiaki to find out. This couldn't be it. And yet it was, and there was nothing he could do about it besides try to get through the rest of the day and hope that everything hadn't just been ruined.

* * *

Nazuna and Chiaki decided to sit together, under a tree next to each other, right outside the school gates after everyone had left. Chiaki looked like he had a million questions, and Nazuna was sure he _could_ answer any of them. If he'd want to, however, was a completely different story.

"Nito-kun, I… I'm sorry."

"For what? It's my fault. I should have told you earlier."

Chiaki looked confused. "What are you… wait. I thought you were mad at me because I kept messing up?"

"No, no, I could never be mad at you for that…" Besides that, Nazuna's anger displayed itself in a very different manner than fear or anxiety. But then… did Chiaki even realize what he'd picked up? Or had he just seen it near where Nazuna had been standing and delivered it without a second thought?

"Then what's wrong?"

Nazuna closed his eyes and put his head on Chiaki's shoulder. He'd always imagined this happening at another time, in another place, and in a completely different way. But honestly so far their entire relationship had been a series of unexpected events with beautiful aftermaths, so this probably wouldn't be any different. "I'm trans. I… I didn't want you to find out like this."

Chiaki didn't say anything at first, which didn't surprise Nazuna. This _had_ been sprung on him pretty suddenly. "How were you picturing it then?"

Nazuna hadn't been expecting this question, but he'd gone over his ideal coming out a few hundred times in his head. "It would have been during college. I would have my own apartment, and even though you technically had your own place you would pretty much live with me. We'd be cuddling, and I'd… very nervously tell you that I had something important that we needed to talk about. You'd hold me until I could put together a normal sentence, and after I came out… you'd ask questions or try to reassure me, and then we'd just go back to what we were doing." Most of the time anyway. But there was no need for Chiaki to know how off track his daydreaming could get.

Nazuna looked up and saw that Chiaki had been looking at him with the most adoring expression that he'd ever seen. And almost instantly, so many of Nazuna's fears and anxieties melted away. Even if Chiaki didn't really get what any of this meant, it didn't change how much he loved Nazuna, and really that was all they needed.

* * *

After clearing that hurdle, everything started going… surprisingly smoothly. Sure there was still the looming fear of Wataru's blackmail hanging over Nazuna, Hokuto, and Tomoya's heads, but other than that everything was going great. In fact, Nazuna was pretty sure they were ahead of schedule.

Then Wataru had to go and throw about 5 different wrenches into everything. He, with the help of Kaoru and Izumi, had managed to create what he believed was a foolproof system that would allow Hokuto to climb up the tower. It was a mannequin head with a wig attached, and the head itself was attached to a wooden board, which would be attached to the wall that Wataru was standing behind. Nazuna didn't actually know how any of this worked.

"Nito-kun? Be a dear and help me test this."

He had no idea why he'd been asked to do this instead of someone who was much closer to Hokuto's size (or Hokuto himself), but he figured it couldn't hurt anything.

"I'll hold it, and you just need to pull on the hair as hard as you possibly can. Ready?"

Nazuna nodded. He grabbed the braid of the wig and did exactly what Wataru had asked him to do. Unfortunately when he did this, he managed to pull the head off of the wooden board and he was sent tumbling backwards. When he looked up, he realized everyone was staring at him. "It's fine. I'm fine."

Wataru looked stunned, and his voice made it obvious that he hadn't expected this. "Can you all go find the glue guns? I… need to have a word with Nito-kun."

Chiaki immediately stepped forward, ready to defend his boyfriend.

"Chiaki-chin, I can handle this. I promise." Nazuna couldn't be sure if he was promising himself or Chiaki. Probably both.

Chiaki reluctantly left, followed closely by Izumi and Tomoya, with Kaoru and Hokuto going last. After everyone was gone, Wataru's expression turned… dark, similarly to the day this entire debacle started. "What on Earth was the meaning of that?"

"You told me to pull as hard as I could, it's not my fault you underestimated me."

"No, of course not. Still, I would hope an idol would know how to change himself to match the expectations of others, especially if he wants to be a good actor."

Nazuna knew that Wataru was just trying to mess with him, which in and of itself gave him an advantage. "You never said I had to be any good at this. But then again, I suppose it's normal for a blackmailer to never really be satisfied."

Wataru seemed to be amused by this, although Nazuna couldn't for the life of him figure out what was so funny. "That's what you think this is? Personally I see it as… a form of mutually assured destruction. You know how that works, right?" Nazuna didn't say anything. He was vaguely familiar with the idea, but he knew it was probably better to just let Wataru finish his monologue. "Typically it's a military term, but I believe it suits our situation perfectly. You see, if I didn't have anything to expose about you, you could easily tell everyone my darkest secret, and I would be powerless to stop you. However, I know _your_ secret, which keeps you quiet without any effort on my part. Really it's quite an amazing concept~"

Nazuna was stunned at how dense Wataru was. Surely people learning about the wig wouldn't be nearly as detrimental as Nazuna being outed would be. "Do you have any idea how much this means to me? How hard I've worked to keep this hidden? You're trying to ruin my entire life over a wig! And to top it all off, you backed me into a corner and made me tell Chiaki-chin."

"I did no such thing! You could have brought me any student in the entire school, and _you_ chose him. Anything that followed is entirely your own doing."

Really the worst part of all of this was that, in a twisted way, Wataru actually had a point. Nazuna had taken the easy way out, and now Chiaki was caught up in his mess. All at once, any advantage he'd ever had was gone, and he was left shaken to his core.

"Nito-"

"Don't. Whatever you're going to say, it's not going to help."

Wataru sat down, making himself at eye level with Nazuna. Then he just… sat there. For once, Wataru was at a loss for words. After what felt like an eternity, all he could manage to say was "I think we should both go home."

* * *

Nazuna felt like he was going to be sick. He had no idea who told Chiaki about the _actual_ circumstances of his involvement in the play, but someone had, and now Nazuna once again had to deal with the aftermath of something that shouldn't even be happening in the first place.

Chiaki was… unusually quiet, almost whispering when he did finally say something. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd do something that would make it obvious you knew, and if Wataru-chin thought I told you what I have on him, he'd out me. And I can't, under any circumstances, let that happen."

"Then how did Hakaze know you were being blackmailed?"

Nazuna made a mental note to, eventually, break Kaoru's nose over this. "Probably because Hokuto-chin was there when Wataru-chin came up with this ridiculous scheme. He… didn't know what I'm being blackmailed _with_ , right?"

"Not a clue. Well… not as far as he told me, anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well it's just… in my opinion, anyway. There's a few things that make a bit more sense now that I know. And Hakaze's a pretty smart guy so he could have figured it out."

Nazuna's heart sank. He'd never wanted _anyone_ to be able to find out about this through simple deduction. "What things?"

"The big one is just how you haven't gotten any taller since you were a first year." In reality, Nazuna was exactly two centimeters taller than he was at the start of his first year, but that wasn't really the point. "I think that one might just stand out more to me because I've actually met your parents, though. And then there's how you're always either wearing layers or baggy shirts, and your cute youthful face, and-"

"Ok, ok, I get it. And don't call me cute!"

"And that. That's definitely part of it."

Nazuna scowled. He knew Chiaki had a point, but he still didn't want to believe that anyone that he hadn't told knew anything. "Alright _maybe_ I could do better hiding this. Maybe. But… as long as someone out there believes that I'm cis, I can't let anyone take away my ability to pick who I'm out to. So right now, the most important thing in the world to me is making sure that my part in this play is as good as it can possibly be. Can you at least… try to understand where I'm coming from here?"

"I don't think I ever could. But, since this is so important to you, I'll do whatever I can to help."

How Chiaki had gotten so good at figuring out exactly what he needed to hear (even when he didn't actually know himself) was a mystery, but Nazuna was incredibly thankful for it.

* * *

This was it. The play was tonight, and Nazuna was about to go on stage for his most important scene. The prince had to convince his parents to let him marry Rapunzel, which really should have been a much harder sell than Wataru had written in the script considering Hokuto was covered in fake blood, but there was nothing anyone could do about it now.

"Break a leg, nii-chan!"

Seeing Tomoya like this was… unnerving to say the least. Just minutes before, Hokuto had plunged a prop knife into the young boy's chest, and Tomoya's dress was still soaked with some kind of red liquid. "I'll try my best."

He looked out onto the stage, hidden from the audience by thick curtains, and saw Chiaki already sitting in one of the thrones. Even in the darkness, his boyfriend still looked stunning, and he had to take a second to catch his breath. He knew he had to go out there, but he just wanted to take in the view for a little longer.

Suddenly, he heard Wataru's voice behind him. "Nito-kun, come on! We need to get going."

Right. He quickly walked to his position and sat down, and then immediately turned his attention back to Chiaki. He was so engrossed in his boyfriend's beauty, he didn't even notice the curtains opening.

Wataru hadn't written specific lines for the beginning of the scene. He just wanted them to talk for a few minutes before Hokuto entered. Chiaki had it handled though. He'd decided the queen was very interested in gardening, and that was what would guide the conversation. "Oh darling, the roses are coming in beautifully! Maybe after supper we can go see them?"

Until that moment, Nazuna had completely forgotten that Chiaki had also decided to base the queen's speech patterns on a character in some game that, as far as Nazuna knew, only he had played. Although that didn't matter much, as Wataru had decided to move the scene along before Nazuna had the chance to improvise anything.

Hokuto and Wataru rushed onto the stage, holding hands the entire time. When Hokuto spoke, he had a much more commanding presence than most of the audience would be expecting. "Mother, father, I'd like you to meet the love of my life, Rapunzel."

Wataru bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Nazuna scowled, trying to look as much like a disappointed parent as he could. "Rapunzel… I don't believe I've heard that name before. And your mother and I have spent quite a long time trying to find you a suitable noble bride. Are you really going to ruin our efforts by marrying a commoner?"

"Father, please! My whole life I've been watching you and mother, and I've seen how in love you are. And I want that for myself. I want to marry someone I love, and I love Rapunzel."

"Your mother and I fell in love _long_ after it had been decided we would marry. Your duty to your people has to come first. Also, maybe it would be easier to convince us if you weren't _covered in blood_! What the hell have you been doing?"

Wataru pushed past Hokuto. "He was saving me. My entire life, I was locked away in a tower by an evil witch. I was convinced that I would die alone, and no one but her would realize I ever existed in the first place. Then your son found me. He gave me hope, and love, and he killed the witch so I could finally be free. There's nothing in this world I want more than to be by his side for the rest of our lives."

Chiaki was crying, which… wasn't in the script. Had he made his character even more of a romantic than he was? "Darling, please let them get married. For God's sake, he killed a woman for her!"

Nazuna sighed. "Fine. We'll start preparing in the morning. Now, _please_ go clean up, we can't have the entire court see you like this."

Hokuto and Wataru embraced, and the curtains closed. The play was nearly over at this point, at least for Nazuna. Chiaki and Hokuto had a scene together, and there was the wedding, but the overwhelming majority of Nazuna's job was done. As he walked off the stage, it was… a strangely bittersweet feeling. Had Tomoya felt like this after his character was killed? Or was it something that every actor got used to with time?

Tomoya, who was now in a bloodless version of his costume, hugged Nazuna as soon as he could. "You did great nii-chan! If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd been doing this for years."

He supposed that, in a way, he had. And the fact that Tomoya had no idea was more comforting than Nazuna could find the words to say.

* * *

"We did it. It's finally over…" He was finally free of Wataru's ridiculous demands. Now all he had to do was make sure he never told anyone what he saw, and he was safe. 

Izumi chuckled. "I didn't expect you of all people to have that kind of attitude."

"And I didn't think you'd be so crafty. Guess we're both full of surprises!"

"...Weren't you the one who asked me to do this?"

Was he? He could have sworn that was Chiaki, but honestly he'd been in a bit of a daze this entire time. "I just thought you'd be more likely to try acting."

Izumi nodded, looking quite stoic and, honestly, a bit noble. He obviously didn't agree, but Nazuna thought that, between the two of them, Izumi would be the more convincing king by a long shot. "Should one of us stop Morisawa from falling?"

Nazuna looked to the other side of the room and saw Chiaki, still in his costume, doing a very spin heavy dance with Leo, who _technically_ shouldn't have been able to get into the after party in the first place, but Wataru wasn't there to enforce his own rules. "I'm pretty sure Leo-chin can handle it." And even if he couldn't, there were more than enough people who could help Chiaki get medical attention.

Then, suddenly, the door swung open, and Natsume entered the room. He was holding an envelope and scanning the room, probably looking for Wataru. When he couldn't find the club leader, he went over to Leo and Chiaki, handed Chiaki the envelope, and left just as quickly. Although, if it contained what Nazuna suspected it might, he couldn't be sure why Chiaki ended up with it. Did Natsume not realize they were dating? Or did he just not care because it wasn't _his_ most well kept secret on the line? Nazuna knew he'd probably never have the answer, but he couldn't help but wonder. 

After Natsume left, Nazuna immediately went over to his boyfriend. "Chiaki-chin, I can go find Wataru-chin."

Chiaki seemed a bit confused, but quickly realized that Nazuna was trying to do and handed over the envelope. "Maybe see if you can drag him back to his own party?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Almost as soon as he was out of the room, Nazuna opened the envelope. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, and it only got worse when he saw that the paper inside had his name on it. Then he removed it completely and saw the rest of the contents: his grades, with his low, but not failing, science grade highlighted. And that was all. Wataru hadn't been planning on outing him, and probably didn't even know in the first place.

He felt relieved, but also annoyed at himself. He'd never once bothered to ask Wataru what, exactly, he knew or who his source was. If he'd gotten any extra information at all, everything about this would have been so different. But he couldn't dwell on what could have been. He had to find Wataru.

Thankfully Wataru had a usual spot he went to think, and Eichi had let it slip during his brief stint with Nazuna in Knights Killers. And sure enough, in a tree near the archery course sat Wataru. "Wataru-chin?"

"Ah, I bet you're wondering why I'm here?"

Not particularly, but Nazuna was pretty sure it was less of a question and more Wataru informing him of where the conversation was inevitably headed. "It _is_ a little weird that you're not at the party…"

"It may seem a bit strange but the further from the ground I am, the easier it is for me to clear my head. Tell me, little rabbit, how did it fell to finally tell your lover the secret you'd been keeping from him?" 

The question took Nazuna completely off guard. But Wataru seemed genuine, so he decided to answer. "It felt… liberating. It was something I'd been terrified of, but once I realized he still loved me just as much, it made our relationship so much stronger." 

"I see. Then perhaps it's time for Keito-kun to see my true self."

"I thought you were with Tenshounin?"

"I've never been the type to be bound by the traditional rules of monogamy."

Honestly as far as Nazuna could tell, Wataru wasn't bound to any rules period, which made his relationship with Keito all the more unexpected. "So… Keito-chin doesn't know, and… Tenshounin does?"

Wataru nodded. "I only told him so he could take it into account when planning our activities."

That much made sense to Nazuna at least. After all, that was most of why he'd come out to Shu. "Well, good luck with that whole… revealing your true self thing. Also, Sakasaki wanted to give you this." Nazuna handed the envelope up to Wataru.

"Thank you. I'm not sure why he gave it to you of all people, but thank you for not destroying it."

"No problem. So, are you going to come back to the party, or…?"

"Probably not. I want to act before I start doubting myself, and my private moments with Keito-kun... can get quite passionate. Even if I'm not exhausted afterwards, I doubt I'll be in a proper state to attend any sort of social function."

In his mind's eye, Nazuna could see Keito's mortified face as clear as day. This was more information than he'd wanted or expected, but Wataru probably didn't think anything was out of the ordinary. "I'll tell everyone you weren't feeling well. But before you go, there's one thing I've wanted to say this entire time. If you keep blackmailing people, one day, someone is going to strangle you with your own hair."

Wataru's expression turned into a gentle smile and it seemed like, despite everything he'd put Nazuna through, he genuinely enjoyed his classmate's company. "But little rabbit, life or death situations are so exciting! And I'd say this worked out quite well for both of us. You got something off your chest, and I got some much needed help to make this production absolutely amazing~"

Honestly Wataru kind of had a point. This all turned out way better than Nazuna was expecting, and he supposed some tiny part of him was grateful. Yes the circumstances could have been far better, but… he _was_ out to Chiaki, and although he couldn't vouch for his own skill, he thought his boyfriend had done a wonderful job. He supposed this was why Wataru was always putting his own twists on classic stories- because the most unexpected endings could make for the most amazing journeys.


End file.
